Sisters Apart; something more when together
by SicilianChild
Summary: Ths story is I guess kinda strange. The basic, Vegeta comes to earth, pics up some slaves goes back to Vegetasei. Vegeta's, Vegta's(vegeta's brother), Kakkerotto's, and Raddizt's slaves are sisters, and thats all i'm saying. (Giulia is my name in Itali
1. Mystery Giulia

I do not own any of the DBZ characters, but I do own Giulia and Kasha, but the name Kikyo came from Inu Yasha

I do not own any of the DBZ characters, but I do own Giulia and Kasha, but the name Kikyo came from Inu Yasha. Ok? goooooood

New Names Pronouncing

Giulia- sue lee a (short a)

Kasha- k sha

Sisters Apart

Chapter 1

The baby next to them was wailing endlessly, and if the mother didn't quiet it Giulia hated to think of what they might do to it."Shh…, please be quiet Lila, please," the baby's mother urged."Here let me try," Giulia said, lifting the baby from her mother.Giulia sent the baby a few strange looks.The baby stopped crying and started to giggle a bit."Oh, thank you, miss.""It's no problem ma'am," Giulia said in return.She hated the crying as much as the Saiyans.The door to the holding cell opened and a Saiyan that was about Giulia's age with flaming black hair walked in."That's the one I was telling you about, Giulia," Kasha, Giulia's twin sister whispered to her."Their prince," inquiered Giulia."Yeah, that's him," Kasha stated."He's kinda cute," Bulma, another one of Giulia's sisters, said, joing the conversation."Hello? Wake up Bulma!He's the one who ordered for us to be captured," argued Kikyo, who looked more like Giulia then her own twin.

Giulia had jet black hair that went to mid-thigh, her features were sharp yet sleek, and her eyes always showed her true emotions and betrayed her.Kikyo looked the same except she was completely different.Kikyo was so young, innocent, happy, and Giulia, well she had had her fair share of the taste of blood, the feel of blood on her hands, the smell of blood spiking at her sense of smell, she wasn't happy nor was she depressed, just held back from the world.

The four sisters kept their eyes on the short prince as he walked around looking at the captives.As he walked by them Giulia was tempted to pull out the small concealed gun on her left ankle, but held back the urge to shoot the arrogant man like she did so many in her daily life style, her daily job.

Comments? Flames? Lots of Questions? or just period lost maybe?

E-mail me at:

[princess_of_vegetasei@yahoo.com][1]

   [1]: princess_of_vegetasei@yahoo.com



	2. Vegeta's Brother

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 2

Sisters Apart

            Vegeta looked down at the four girls, then at a tall bald man at the door.  "These four," he said, pointing at them.  The man walked over, and in two swift motions he had all four of them in his arms; two to each.  The girls struggled and kicked, but there protests were in vain. * **Maybe if I can reach my gun*** Giulia thought while struggling to reach her ankle.  ***Got It!*  **She pulled the gun out and aimed it at the man's arm.  Bang!  The blast made everyone in the holding cell, but the saiyans, jump.  "Baka yaro!" The bullet had been caught by the man, and the discarded sisters caught by Vegeta.  The other man grabbed the small gun from Giulia, and started looking at it strangely.  "You tried to kill me with this?"  "No, I was trying to get you to put me down," Giulia said matter-of-factly, with a few choice words as well.  "Which would have worked if it wasn't for this moungulia (spelling?) right here," she said in a thick Brooklyn accent, pointing at Vegeta.

|Authors note:  Moungulia (mon goo la) is Italian for asshole.  Kissamoungulia is…well…well you get the idea.  So any way…|

            Vegeta threw Kikyo and Kasha over to the other man, and started out the door with a protesting Giulia.  'Easy little one' he said to Giulia's mind.  He being Vegeta.  'You bastard' she thought.  "I heard that."   "Well then I'll just have to say it out loud," she cleared her throat,  "You BASTARD!"  Bulma started to join her in the rantings.  Every sentence the two said had at least five curse words in them.  ***These two sure do have wicked tongues, especially the blue haired one.***

            "Oi!  Let my sisters go you freaks," yelled Kikyo, who was to young to really swear (Author says the word 'swear' with loving passion, kind of like a drunk to beer, LOL) Giulia heard her younger sister and smirked, ***I need to teach her a few new words***

|Authors note:  For further use in the next paragraph, Giulia finds herself very beautiful and if any man thinks other wise she litterly thinks them gay, in other words she arrogant.|

Vegeta turned the corner and ran into a man who almost looked identical to him.  "Vegeta, watch where you're going," the other man shouted.  "Humph, here Vegta I got you something from the holding cells," Vegeta said, tossing Giulia to him.  Vegta looked at his brother with disgust, "Whatever."  "He's your brother right," Giulia started pointing her thumb at the man who was holding her, "well is he gay," she finished asking Vegeta in a whispered snicker.  "I'm still trying to figure that out myself," he answered her with a smirk.  "Very funny brother," he said sarcastically.  Vegeta went around his brother, and walked away, with Giulia.

End chapter Two


	3. We're so proud of you Kikyo, and sit dog...

I DON'T OWN DBZ but I do own Giulia and Kasha, the name Kikyo came from Inu Yasha

I DON'T OWN DBZ but I do own Giulia and Kasha, the name Kikyo came from Inu Yasha!!!!!!!!!!!

Sisters Apart

Chapter Three

Author's note: Remember the last chapter, you know the one where Vegta takes Giulia and starts walking down the hall, well anyway…

"Where in the blasted mother fucking hell are we going you over grown fucking asshole of a mother fucking monkey," Giulia said/yelled.

"We've only been walking 60 seconds woman."Giulia growled.

"Ok, lets get something strait my name is Giulia, sue lee a, got it, not woman, although I've been called a bitch, it's Giulia."

"Fine, woman," Vegta said, emphasizing woman.

Giulia growled again.At that very moment they reached a door with a palm lock.Vegta took his palm and put it on the lock.The door opened and he walked in.Vegta walked a few paces and threw Giulia on a couch.

"Stay here," he commanded.

"And if I don't want to," she asked, provoking him into a verbal fight.

"Trust me, you do want to listen to me, _slave_," he said threateningly, returning the invitation to a fight.

Giulia went to reach for one of the many weapons carefully concealed in her out fit, but Vegta beat her to it and caught her wrist, "You will stay here, and while your at it dispose of any and all weapons you might have on you and put them on the bed," he smirked and walked through a door Giulia supposed was the bathroom.

Giulia looked around at her new surroundings, ***Hm, pretty nice, I'll have to ask who his decorator is, hm.***She heard the water start to run in the shower.***Good God thank you, the guy _could_ smell himself,***she thought with a smirk,** *God do these saiyans have some big BO problems.***

|****~^~****|

"Put me down right now you over grown bastard," Bulma yelled, with more than just that one word."Stop struggling woman, you're getting on my nerves," Vegeta yelled at the protesting woman, but actually didn't mean it.***Wow!She's got a _mouth_, and I kind of like it when she's all-mad and everything,* **Vegeta thought before mentally hitting himself for it.

Vegeta walked over to a door and opened it.Walking in side, Bulma noticed that this was a sparring area.All of the men in the room stopped short o hitting someone or getting hit by someone."We're going to have a tournament, with three winners, the prizes, them," Vegeta said as he and the other man pushed Bulma, Kasha, and Kikyo on to the floor.All the men laughed.

Kikyo was the first to get up, and when she did she let out the longest string of cuss words the girls had ever heard, the kind that would make sailors blush, you know the kind with the word "fucking" before all the nouns.Needless to say, it made her sisters proud.Bulma wiped a fake tear from her eye, while the men tried to hinge their jaws back into place.One of the men nudged/jabbed/stabbed another with really long wild hair, "Hey Radditz she can cuss better than you," 

"Yeah," the one called Radditz agreed, "maybe even better than the King and the Prince combined, Kakkerotto."

"Wouldn't doubt it Radditz," Kakkerotto said, laughing.

"Wow!Her first time cussing," said Kasha.

"Yeah she's a natural, sis," started up Bulma.

"I wish Giulia could have heard that, it would of made her proud," Kasha said laughing, despite their situation. 

Questions? Comments? Flames?

[princess_of_vegetasei@yahoo.com][1]

   [1]: princess_of_vegetasei@yahoo.com



	4. Secret Memories, and bad Clothing Design...

Disclaimer: see chapter 3

Sisters Apart

Chapter Four

Last time…

"You will stay here, and while you're at it dispose of any and all weapons you might have hidden on you and put them on the bed." …"Wow!  Her first time cussing," said Kasha.

"Yeah she's a natural, sis," started up Bulma.

"I wish Giulia could have heard that, it would of made her proud," Kasha said laughing.

Anyway…

***Well if I don't get these weapons off Vegta will wring my neck, but I'm not getting rid of at least one gun and one knife.***

The water in the shower turned off and in a few minutes later Vegta stepped out the door carrying a small bundle of cloth.  He looked at the "small" pile of miscellaneous weapons.  

"Is that all of them," he asked.  

"Yes." 

"Are you lying?"  

"No," she answered, when really she was thinking, ***Yes!  Yes!  And I'm proud!***  

"Hand them over girl," Vegta commanded harshly.  

"Huh, what are you talking about," she asked with perfect acting skills.  She instantly thought of the gun and knife, not to mention their place of concealment.  

"You know what I'm talking about," he said smugly.  

He fazed in front of her, grabbed her shoulders, and spun her around.  He put his hand on her back moving it down to touch the knife stuck in the waist of her pants.  He took the knife in his right hand and tossed it back to the pile on the bed.  Slowly he put his right hand around her waist to hold her still, not that he had to because she went stiff the instant he touched her shoulders.  He slowly bent his knees and reached for the bottom hem of her of her pants.  Pulling up her long baggy pant leg he grabbed the gun out of her thigh holster, and tossed it over his shoulder, landing, perfectly, in the pile.  Giulia shuddered as he stood and put his arms around her waist.  She stiffened even more when he spun her around to face him.  He let her go and went to pick up the cloth he had had in his hands before.  He unfolded the cloth, and held out a beautiful, but skimpy, dress.  The dress was blood red silk with a very low v-neck, and emphasized boustiere` (spelling).  To top it all off the right side had a slit in it, but Giulia couldn't tell where it ended.  

"Go put this on, and give me those clothes, and I mean all of it not just the shirt and pants, _understand_?"  

"Yes," she nodded.

She took the dress helplessly, and started to walk over to the bathroom when she remembered her necklace and dagger.  Her mother had given them to her and they never were with out her.  She turned around and spoke, "May I keep my necklace and that dagger right there?"  

She pointed to the dagger and clutched the unusual charm she had worn since the age of twelve that all her sisters, and her brother, had.  All the girls had a long strait line charm that had diamonds and rubies on them, while her brother had had a strait line charm with diamonds and emeralds on it.

Vegta was about to tell her how stupid it was of her to ask him when he pryed into her mind and saw a memory that confused him, in a way.

~Memory~

"Now girls, Alex, keep these necklaces with you at all times, never take them off, and someday the necklaces will come together to form the great star, and you five will be the rulers and saviors of all the universe," a woman said in a motherly voice.

"And as for you," the woman started, pointing at a girl who resembled the woman in front of him,  "you keep the dagger safe, and it will keep _you_ safe."  

The girl nodded and looked down at the large dagger glowing in her power filled hands, "Yes, mother."

~Memory~

The scene stopped and Vegta recovered from his shock.

"Yes you may keep them," he answered her question quietly, and sat down on the bed next to the pile of weapons.

The girl went into the bathroom to change only after she let a small and quiet "Thank you." slip past her mouth.

She looked into the long mirror in the bathroom helplessly.  ***Oh my God, I'm going to kill someone for this,*** she thought trying to get the slit in the dress to go together more.  

"HENTAI," she yelled as loud as she could.

***What the hell is that woman yelling about,*** Vegta thought angry that the woman not only took to long to get ready, but now was hurting his sensitive saiyan ears by yelling something in some language he didn't even understand.  He got up and went over to the bathroom door.  He knocked twice, and then walked in with out invitation.  

"What are you yelling about girl," he yelled angrily.  

"This dress you baka, the slit's up to my mid-drift," she yelled.  

"Humph, so what, come on," he said fastly, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out into the bedroom.  He pointed to the spot on the floor in which she was standing, yelling angrily, "Stay here!"  She did as she was told.  A few seconds later Vegta came out of the giant sized closet he had ventured into with a metal ring and a gold colored twine rope.  He walked over to her, and split the ring into two halves.  

"What are you doing," she asked bewildered.

He smirked, "Controlling a tornado.  You can be pretty loud sometimes."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Don't."

She frowned, as she couldn't do thing about him locking the small band around her ankle.  He grabbed her wrists, crossed them, and tied the golden twine around them, leaving a long leash of rope hanging off.  

Suddenly a thought hit her, ***What about Kikyo, Bulma, and Kasha? I hope they aren't being treated like this.***  Little did she know they were.

Bwahahahahahahaha  Watch out you don't want to walk off the cliff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What shall happen next, and where is the girls' brother, Alex… …

Only  I  know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
